End Of The Line
by DestroyingForever
Summary: Fufiled with their legend. The gang begins to turn away from the hero life. But one night, everything changed. Nothing could have prepared them for this. That's why their going in blind.
1. Chapter 1: I Wish You Peace

hi y'all. i'm back. oki bye, enjoy.

* * *

 **End Of The Line**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Stella walked through the rumble of her city and made her way to her old house. Everything was still on fire and the rescue effort had only began. She remembered vividly the moment the Admin blew up all she had worked for. She couldn't believe she trusted him for even a second.

Jesse stood out front talking to Petra. "So you're gonna go for a while?" he asked while looking at the smoke billowing from the shattered buildings. She nodded. "I'll be back soon. That is if I don't get lost." Jesse giggled and patted her on the shoulder. He walked off into the rumble filled relief zone.

Petra knew she needed to leave or at least get away from this herolife. She hadn't decided where to go yet and didn't have a plan but she would leave that for herself. She walked off back to Beacontown to collect her stuff and had time to reflect on the past decade. She had somehow became a legend and she was going to let that go because she was satisfied with what her and the gang's story had come to.

She walked into her old room in the Order Hall. She hadn't been here since she left to live in Champion City. Her old armour set had cobwebs on them and her frame for Miss Butter was empty. She didn't remember all the details but when she was the Admin's 'champion' but for some reason she kept her red and black clothing. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she really liked the way that outfit looked. She thought it looked badass for some reason.

She opened all of her chests. Most were empty but some had a few items inside that she had forgotten about. She had old music discs she used to listen too. Some were labelled "from jesse" and others were listed "from the music shop". She pulled a small smile and put it back in the chest. She opened the door and closed it behind her,

Lukas was gazing at the world map that they made a few years back. "I can't believe we walked that far." He whispered to himself. Petra's footsteps echoed around the hall. Lukas turned to the direction of the footsteps and his face lit up. "I thought you already left." He said confusingly. "Well i'm on the way out now.. wanted to say goodbye to y'all." Lukas grinned and hugged her. "Okay Lukas, please get off me." She said annoyed. Lukas waved as she left the room.

She took a glance around the town as she headed for the gate. Radar was yellong st some guy for not building symmetrically, Jack and Nurm were crafting things, Gabe was looking through the shops and Olivia and Axel were eating cake.

She decided to go east as she didn't go with them when they were finishing their world map when they went east. She looked down at her locator map that Jesse gave her before she was going to leave and it looked like it still worked even though they rarely ever work. "Well atleast i won't get lost."

* * *

 **AROUND A DAY LATER…**

* * *

Petra started chopping down the trees in the area. There was no one around the area so she decided to harvest some wood. She hasn't used a stone axe in forever let alone actually chopping down trees. She had built herself a small base located inside a large hill with a tunnel system for mining. She remembered when she used to do these types of things before she met Jesse. She was 15 and she had no cares in the world.

She continued into the forest. She found a small crevis in a wall of stone. A stench that she smelt from a few miles away was coming from that hole. She pulled out a torch and held it down the hole.

Suddenly, she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Records

End Of The Line

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

She awoke with a sharp stick in her arm. She was dizzy at first then confused. She was next to the front door of her base. She scratched her head wondering how she

was transported while she was knocked out.

She treated her wound carefully. She could have swore she heard some voices. But she shrugged it off thinking it was just other people passing by. She blinked once and there he was. Jesse was reading a book near the enchancemet table. "Jesse? is that you?" She walked closer and blinked once more. He vanished.

"Okay… i'm seeing things now." She said angrily. She looked out her window and everytime she blinked it would go from daytime to nighttime. "What the hell?" She opened her door and looked around. The forest had suddenly turned into a desert wasteland. She turned around and her base was in ruins. She inhaled slowly and exhaled. She remembered that her map would tell her where she was and if her base could be seen on that map.

She took it out and looked out it. She gasped when she saw it. There were no blips to mark her friends and the entire map was filled with sand. She dropped the map and looked foward. She saw a figure in the distance approaching her. She dropped to her knees wanting to know what the hell was happening. She layed there with her eyes closed for what seemed to be a few hours. She slowly opened them to see green. Her eyes opened wide and she stood up. Petra turned clockwise and saw that everything was the same as before she starting seeing the world as a wasteland.

The mark on her arm had faded and she left for Beacontown.

* * *

 **Around A Day Later…**

* * *

In the distance, she saw mutiple cranes over Champion City and Beacontown. Some of the damaged had been repaired but most of the two towns were mostly still destroyed. She knew she had only been away for a day but she felt that this aas too important for it to wait.

On the way she had remembered that Ivor had told her about this prediction some of his old friends made about the end of times. He described those friends as paranoid freaks and that he didn't believe a word they said but she didn't remember the context of the conversation.

She hasn't read in over a year and now her grand idea was to sift through historical archives that were kept in the Order Hall. She thought that Ivor's "friends" would have gotton that information from books so she thought she had a good plan.

She walked into the Order Hall overhearing a conversation between Jesse, Lukas, Nurm and Jack. They all turned and acted confused. "Why are you back?" Jesse asked. Petra decided to keep walking, not wanting to explain her suitation. She reached the archives room. Her heart dropped when she realized how many books were placed inside the room.

* * *

 **1 week later…**

* * *

It had been a week since she had her first vision. She hasn't explained to her friends why she was back but they didn't really pay attention since they were helping to rebuild the town.

She had been sleeping in the archive room sifting through all the books she deemed that were possible to include some sort of clues to what this prediction was. She was 8 days in and she finally found something that somewhat related to the topic. The page was ripped in half but she was able to make out a few sentences.

"One day, there will fire and destruction amongst all we call home. The lush greens and the salty water will one day be no more. Who shall hear this warning are urged t-" she read as Jesse walked into the room.

"You know you still haven't told us why you're back. As well as why you have been reading all these folklore books. All she could tell herself to say was "Where is Ivor." Jesse looked confused. Petra was never really happy to be around Ivor and now she is asking to know where he was. "The last I heard of him, he was trying to patch things up with Soren." He said.

"Quick favor. Can you come with me, I'll explain everything." She asked slowly. "That's not really a quick favor. He's halfway across the world. He replied walking over to her.

"It's important.. I think. It could either be a waste of our time or something we haven't ever prepared for."


End file.
